Good for Me (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Good for Me by Amy Grant. Song: * Good for Me (1992) Sung By: * Amy Grant Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy Plays Soccer in the Playroom) * Max: I'm hungry. My belly's making (Gurgling) noises. * Emmy: Hey, Max. Max, look what I can do. * Max: Wow! * Emmy: I never miss! * (Emmy Accidentally Kicks the Ball Too Hard): Oops. * (Max Drops the Pudding and Gasps in Horror) * (The Pudding Falls on Emmy's Head) * Emmy and Max's Mom (off-screen): Emmy, are you playing ball in there? * Emmy: Not anymore. * (Max Licks the Pudding Off Emmy's Hair): Yuck! You know what I want instead? A big yummy dragonberry cookie. From Dragonland. * Emmy: And I can show out friends, the dragons my new soccer ball trick. C'mon. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * Makoto Kino: Something must be wrong. Otherwise she's be back by now. * Usagi Tsukino: Right. (Thinking) I wonder where she went? She didn't seem to have a place to go, and she was so sad. * Ami Mizuno (off-screen): Are you sure this is the right spot? * Usagi Tsukino: Huh? Um, actually, well, I'm not exactly sure where she could've gone. * Rei Hino: What?! Then why waste our time? Sometimes I think you're just totally tripping, Serena. * Usagi Tsukino: Huh? * ("Good for Me" by Amy Grant Plays) * (Minako Groans) * Rei Hino: C'mon, Serena, think about it. * Makoto Kino: Why don't we all just split up and try again, okay? * Emmy: That sounds fun. * (Danny and Sawyer Dancing to the Animal Jam) * Sharon Spitz: You like to dance and listen to the music. * Ariel: I like to sing with the band. * Olivia Flaversham: You like your hands splashing in the ocean. * Usagi Tsukino: Well, I like my feet on the sand. * Becky Lopez: Does anybody have it any better? * Sawyer: Isn't it easy to see just how well we fit together? * Cinderella: When I start to sing the blues you pull out my dancing shoes. * Jasmine: I think you could be so good for me. * Rei Hino: You get brave when I get shy. Just another reason why * Smurfette: I think you could be so good for me. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): So good. * (Dance Scene from Robin Hoo During "The Phony Prince of England") * Emmy: You like to drive like Mario Andretti. * Serena: I like it taking my time. * Brittany Miller: But let me say wherever you are going, * Kasumi Tendo: You know it suits me just fine * Lulu Caty: Does anybody have it any better? * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Isn't it easy to see just how well we fit together? * Duchess: When I start to sing the blues you pull out my dancing shoes. * Thumbelina: I think you could be so good for me. * Eleanor Miller: You get brave when I get shy. Just another reason why * Misty: I think you could be so good for me. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Little Normal Girls"): Could be so good for me. You could be so good. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run): Could be so good. Could be so good for me. * (Dee Dee Dancing) * (Maui Dancing to "You're Welcome") * Zoe Drake: You get brave when I get shy. I know the reason why * Minako Aino: You could be so good for-- * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Good for me, baby. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Livin' La Vida Loca"): Good for me, baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: When I want to sing the blues. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Good for me, baby. * Pocahontas: When I want to sing the blues. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk During "Wooly Bully"): Good for me, baby. * (Dance Scene from An Extremely Goofy Movie During "Shake Your Groove Thing") * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Everything worked out great, didn't it? Cassie found her talent, and you got your snack. * Max: Yum. I'm finally full up. I can't eat another bite. * Emmy and Max's Mom (off-screen): Emmy! Max! Dinner time! * Max: Great. I'm starving. Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (The Talent Pool; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, Driving Dangerously, Beach Blanket Bungle, No Prince Charming, & Double Trouble; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Braceface (The Good Life; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (@2007 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Pokemon (The Cave of Mirrors, & Bye Bye Psyduck; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Stage Struck; @2000-2003 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sister's Got a Brand New Bag; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Digimon Adventure (The Dancing Digimon; @1999 Toei Animation) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript